Getting Hot!
by BloodyRainDrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED! AU. Sakura is stuck in the relm of being loved as a person and as a toy. She is fooled though and thinks the one thats really in love with her is the one who thinks she's a toy. Will she overcome this confused state of mind?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first SakuNeji fanfic an I hope You all like it

**Getting Hot!**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: To be found out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Any of its characters. **

**Summary: AU. Sakura is stuck in the relm of being loved as a person and as a toy. She is fooled though and thinks the one thats really in love with her is the one who thinks she's a toy. Will she overcome this confused state of mind and will she be able to control her innerself?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:** Independence! Chaa!

"Sakura! Sakura are you paying attention?"

"Hmm?" Sakura slowly peeled her attention from her dream dazed state.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't paying attention! What is up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, Iruka-sensei" She gave him an amused smirk, only to receive a menacing glare from him. Sakura just loved to get on his nerves.

"Well, since you seem to not want to pay attention I will have you sit next to the new student from now on."

"New student!"

"Please come in, Hyuuga-san..."

Sakura let out a loud sigh and knocked her head upon her desk overdramatically. This caught all the student's attention and they began to laugh.

"Sakura!" Everyone's attention shifted back up towards the front where an angry Iruka stood with his arms crossed and a younger man stood next to him.

His hair was long and silky tied into a loose hair tie. His eyes were of light lavender, and cold as ice. He stared blankly at the class before him with his arms crossed around his muscular chest. He was a total hottie, and most of the girls in the room had drool overflowing from their mouths. He shut his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt.

Sakura gasped. _Oh great another stuck up pretty boy to deal with. _"Tch..."

"Please take your seat by the young women over there." Iruka quickly pointed to the empty desk next to Sakura.

Without opening his eyes he walked over to his seat. Once he was seated he opened his eyes and stared out the window to his left.

Sakura stared curiously at him. He was actually attractive and she couldn't deny that. She smirked and stared at his strait brown locks. _Heh, maybe he will be fun to toy with..._ She was laughing inwardly with a huge smile formed onto her tanned face, when Neji turned around and looked strait into her slick green eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

This threw away Sakura's smile and turned it into a bitter scowl. _How dare this bastard talk like that to me, he's the noob! _Grr... Sakura shifted her body to face towards him. He was glaring bitterly at her and she was doing the same to him.

"None of your business"

"I find it my business, because you're staring at **me**" His voice was angered yet so very attractive. Sakura was silent for a moment but shook her thoughts away and threw on an amused grin.

"Well, pretty-boy, maybe I like ya."

Neji's face lightened a bit before his lip curved upward into a smirk. "heh... Whatever" He turned his gaze from her and stared back out the window.

This infuriated Sakura. She was playing with him and he wasn't giving in like all the other guys would. "HEY!" Sakura stood up and pounded her fists into her desk. She was sending an aggravated glare at him and didn't notice when class stopped to stare at the interference. Neji didn't even turn to acknowledge her. This made her even angrier and she stomped over towards the figure called Neji.

"HEY! I'm taking to you so respond!"

Neji still didn't move and Sakura's anger flew to a maximum. She flung herself between him and the window and threw her hand at him furiously.

-SLAP-

Everyone stared at Sakura's raged figure. The girls in the class all stood up with their jaws hanging and hands over their mouths as gasps escaped their preppy mouths.

Neji's cheek swelled red. Stray hairs fell around his face. Rubbing his sore cheek he slowly turned his gaze towards the fuming girl. He smirked and turned the other way.

"UGHHHHHHH!" Sakura's inner self was pulsing with fury. _Let me at 'em I'll deal with that jerk. Come on, COME On!_ "You! Who do you think you are to dare do something so bold towards me?"

"S-A-K-U-R-A!" Iruka was just as fumed as Sakura. "Detention after school! And for the rest of this week!"

"AWW! Iruka sensei! Why! It was this bastards fault" She pouted and pointed towards Neji. She walked up to Iruka and placed her body as close to his as possible at the moment. She threw him puppy eyes and pouted some more. Iruka blushed slightly.

"Fine! If you and Neji want to mess around you can figure it out during detention... together... for the rest of the week." Sakura pouted a bit more, but Iruka's expression wasn't for any more argument. So she smiled and placed a sweet kiss upon his cheek before skipping happily back to her desk. She looked at Neji as she sat down and noticed he was sending death glares her way. She simply smiled her most innocent smile and stared ahead like a good student.

---

The rest of the day wasn't any better. Neji was stuck in all her classes and managed to get the seat either next to her or near her. Not to mention she had a whole week of detention with the bastard. Not only that, but she got into more trouble that day because of her random anger fits with him. He would only smirk or turn away thus making her angry and things would just happen as they had that morning.

-Ding-

-Ding-

The last bell of the day rang and Sakura jumped up with tears of joy filling her eyes. "Yahoo! School is finally finished. Now I can get out of this hell hole!" Sakura skipped gleefully out of the classroom. She was making her way down the hallway trying to get to the exit as quickly as possible, when a hand grabbed her arm. She flung around defensively and stared up into a darkened shadow.

"Forgetting something?"

"No!" her face was truly confused.

"Detention"

With that the shadowed figure disappeared, leaving Sakura with a paled face. _Who was that?_ She sighed and headed towards the detention hall.

Neji was already there and was staring blankly at the wall when Sakura walked in.

She threw him a quick glare before taking her place in a seat a few feet away. Time passes quickly and it was already 4:45, and there was no sign of Iruka so really they were stuck.

"-sigh- Why ME!" Sakura let out a disapproving grunt. She looked over to Neji's seat to realize he wasn't there anymore. She stared shocked for a moment, but turned when she felt a chill run down her back. She turned her head and noticed Neji's form leaning over the window pane. The window was open and a light breeze was flowing in. Neji's hair was flowing back slightly a stray hair around his face tickling his cheeks. His paled face was glistening in the setting sun and his eyes glowed with an image of the outside world painted on them. Sakura stared blankly for what seemed like an eternity. She seemed to be lost as she looked at his form. Her stomach tightened and a tingle feeling rose up into her throat.

"...HA, HA, HA!"

Neji's attention shifted to the girl behind him. She was laughing hysterically, her head thrown back on her chair and her arms around her waist. Her cheeks were pink with lack of air and her lips were wet and plump and glistening with the pink lip gloss she was wearing.

Neji grunted slightly, and completely ignored Sakura's hysterical laughter. He turned his attention back towards the window panel and stared out into the setting sky. A few moments passed and Sakura's laughter slowly depleted. She finally stopped and Neji turned back towards her. His face was blank, but his eyes showed some slight amusement. Her mouth was wide open but her expression was no longer that of the happy manner. Her face had angered wrinkles around her eyes and her eyes made the shape of a V. She looked as she wanted to say something but nothing was coming out.

_Huh... she usually would have said something by now... but what do I know... I've only been here a few hours; maybe she does have a quiet side._

_Don't count on it._

Sakura burst out in an aggravated tone. "What is your problem? Ignoring someone who's laughing at you, teasing you, being mean to you!"

"... heh... well I don't know anyone who has done any of those things to me"

"Grr... I will kill you!" Sakura stood up and ran towards Neji. She was headed strait for him, her fist raised when the door opened. This surprised her and she tripped over her foot right into Neji's arms, sending both out the open window. Luckily they were only on the first floor so nothing bad happened.

Iruka ran to the window and peered out. His eyes widened and a jealous blush ran on his cheeks. Sakura's legs were straddling Neji's waist and her hands were holding his shoulders down. Neji lay shocked on the ground staring up at Sakura's blushing figure. They stared at each other for a minute until they heard an 'ahem' and Sakura jumped off Neji, her skin a fuming red.

Each of them slowly crawled back into the Detention room and took their seats quietly. Iruka stared at them blankly for a few minutes and noticing what time it was dismissed them.

---

"Finally! I can go home and take a relaxing shower." Sakura ran out the building doors and began to dance when she was outside. The street lights were already lit and the night was streaking through the orange glowing clouds. Sakura skipped down the street for a while before noticing a shadowed figure behind her. She stopped and jerked her self around. She blinked and stared dully trying keep her sanity. _Oh! Don't tell me you see what I see! I can't believe my eyes. _

_Shut up._

She smirked but before it was noticed she frowned the best she could. Her inner self was begging to come out at this moment and she was trying her best to over come it.

"What are you doing?"

"..."

"hmm? I don't here you talking? What's your problem?"

"..."

Neji stopped and glanced at Sakura. She seemed to be amused and her face was crinkled into a forced frown. He raised an eyebrow before walking once more.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Sakura watched as Neji walked passed her silently, as if to not take her into his recognition. Her anger was fuming inside, but she knew if she let it out her inner self would take its chance.

"I SAID I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

Neji stopped but didn't turn to her.

"What."

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you..."

"Huh?... ok then... no wait! Yes you were. You don't live on the same block as I do...Trust me I know all my neighbors..."

"..hn..."

_Flashback_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_

_Sakura slammed her hand on top of the alarm clock nearly breaking it to pieces. _

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep! _

'_What the Hell!'_

_Sakura sat herself up and looked up at her clock. It read 4:46. What the! Sakura threw herself out of bed and motioned toward the sound. She looked out her window and noticed there was a big white truck in the front of the empty house next door. It was backing up from the drive way and pulled out to the curb only to be replaced by a metallic black limo. A second one followed it. Sakura's eyes widened. 'Probably some rich old bastards' She turned away and decided to get ready for the day since there was nothing better to do, by starting with a long warm bath. _

_--About two hours later.—_

_Sakura headed out her door with a piece of jellied toast and a cappuccino in her hands. Her backpack was half strapped over one shoulder and her notebooks sticking out on the side. She was wearing a black strapless shirt-dress with red words that said "Too Sexy for Myself" and a pair of black skintight pants with red laced down the sides. She quickly glanced back towards the busy house before running off towards the bus stop. _

_End Flashback_

"Wait... wait...! You were the rich old bastards that moved in next door?"

"...What?"

"...this morning! Someone moved in next door to me!"

"? I though you said you know _all of your neighbors..._"

"I DO! -sigh- maybe it wasn't you..."

Neji continued walking, his hands in his pockets. He heard footsteps coming his way and a hand grasped onto his muscular arm. "I'm not finished talking yet..."

Sakura forced Neji's body around to face her. Her once light green eyes were now a dark shade of olive and her pupils were small and dilated. Her face inched into a grin as she stared into his tensed body.

"It's my turn now! HEH, HEH"

Neji stared at her confused.

"My keys are in my left pocket... I think It'll help you in the near future."

She stood on the tip of her toes to make herself level with him. She smiled and leaned forward.

---

_Damn this girl..._

Sakura woke up on her couch. She felt sweaty and dirty. Her head also stung severely. She stood up with her eyes closed.

"Eww, I need a shower."

She peeled off her shirt and pulled down her pants, dropping them off with ease. She wrapped her hands around her chest and was fidgeting with her bra strap... "Heh!" Sakura yanked her eyes open. She stood there her whole body tensed with shock and embarrassment at the same time and she blushed slightly.

"..."

"!"

"..."

"Wha-What are..."

A smirk appeared on the face before her, before standing up and taking a step towards her. Her whole body stiffened and she felt like she couldn't move. She stood there strait like a French guardsman.

"I didn't think you'd give me a strip show so quick..."

A warm arm wrapped around Sakura's bare stomach sending chills down her spine. She never knew what to do in this situation so she stood there with her eyes widened. A tongue snaked up her collar bone towards her neck. The arm squeezed tighter around her lower back and another stray hand make its way down upon her waist and gently rubbed against the higher of her underwear, making her moan and pull away gently.

This only appealed the figure and the tongue raised to her chin kisses trailing and gradually made its way to her earlobe.

"Do you like it?"

The hand on her underwear rubbed lower until it reached the warmth from between her thighs. It gently rubbed upon the fabric that was becoming wet. A smile appeared on his face and a finger reached underneath the fabric and licked the wet lips. Sakura threw her head back in ecstasy and an unintended moan escaped her mouth. A second finger went under and the two slipped into her body. She let out a shriek and attempted to pull away for a second time.

This time, he released her and let her fall backwards to the floor. She landed with a thump and let out a pained groan. She looked up to the figure after catching her breath. Her eyes were pleading for more as her body was scared and was glad it was over. She carefully stood up this time feet away from him so he couldn't touch her again, but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. His breath streaked upon her ear with a steady pace. He blew into her ear quickly before speaking.

"...want more?"

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

" Just don't forget about me... Next time I'll fulfill all the pleasure, and I'll make you scream my name."

"What? Why are you here?"

"..."

He pushed her down to the ground hard and made her scream. Her hip hit the coffee table next to her couch. Her head flew back and hit the ground roughly.

He turned around to walk out the door and only stopped to hear her mumble one last word before passing out.

"..._Sasuke?_..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok so what did you think? I hope you thought it was interesting, and I hope all of you who read will comment. Please do or I wont continue on with this story... Bye!

**Preview for Next (Possible) Chapter:**

_He is so hot! Why is he so hot?... Wait what am I thinking? _

_You're thinking this man is totally hot and you wanna get into his pants... or atleast I do... _

_NO! thats not what I'm thinking at all... this guys a total bastard and I hate him... _

_Really? Thats not what i thought you were thinking, and I know everything you do think because I am your thoughts! Heh... _

_Whatever..._

_---_

_Ding _

_Ding _

_Ding _

The class ran out the door. It was lunchtime.

Sakura made her way outside towards the big oak tree after getting her lunch. There she met her friends, Tenten, Ino, Temari and Hinata. "Hey GUYS!" Sakura ran over to them. She sat down and leaned against the tree.


	2. Why? Only a toy of Life

**Getting Hot! **

_Recap: _

This time, he released her and let her fall backwards to the floor. She landed with a thump and let out a pained groan. She looked up to the figure after catching her breath. Her eyes were pleading for more as her body was scared and was glad it was over. She carefully stood up this time feet away from him so he couldn't touch her again, but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. His breath streaked upon her ear with a steady pace. He blew into her ear quickly before speaking.

"...want more?"

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

" Just don't forget about me... Next time I'll fulfill all the pleasure, and I'll make you scream my name."

"What? Why are you here?"

"..."

He pushed her down to the ground hard and made her scream. Her hip hit the coffee table next to her couch. Her head flew back and hit the ground roughly.

He turned around to walk out the door and only stopped to hear her mumble one last word before passing out.

"..._Sasuke_..."

**Chapter 2:** Why? Only a toy of Life

Sakura woke up tired and sore. She felt terrible, and couldnt seem to sleep last night. After taking a long shower and eating a quick breakfast she decided she'd go outside to meditate.

"ahh," She sat down on the cool dewed morning grass. It felt so nice, when it was so early in the morning. After all since she couldnt sleep she ended up getting out of bed at three in the morning and it was now only 4:30. She positioned her self in her chinshi position and closed her eyes.

A few minutes past but sakura just couldnt focus. She kept hearing a loud thumping sound and it was annoying her. She stood up and stomped over to the sound. It was coming from the large forest behind her house.

She jumped the fence and attempted to find the area where the sound was coming from. She didnt know how long it would take though becasue she never really cared to explore the forest before and had no idea how large it was.

To her surprise, it only took her a minute or so to find the cause of the interuption. Sakura blushed and stood behind a tree. Hands were hitting dummies that were placed around in a circle. A body spun around with grace as the hands flung out and hit each one in a perfect motion. (A/N: think of Neji's Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)

Slowly the spinning slowed and Neji turned towards the tree Sakura stood behind. He was topless and each muscle of his chest stood out with grace. He wore a pair of black slacks that were tied loosly around his waist making him look even better. He crossed his arms and stared blankly at the tree.

"You're trespassing"

_Oh shit! He knows I'm here! What to do!_

_Heh! I know what I'd do to this man if i were out..._

_Well I'm not letting you out._

_Why not?_

_Because you never do anything right and always make me seem like a slut..._

_Nooo, I dont!_

_Hmph... _

"You are trespassing. Leave..."

Sakura shook out of her thoughts and froze behind the tree. She heard footsteps coming her way on the right side of the tree. She braced herself. Neji stood behind her from the left. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. His face was blank and emotionless, but his eyes were clearly annoyed.

Sakura stared at his bulging pectorals. Her face blushed crimson and she stumbled back away from him, hitting her back against the tree.

_He is so hot! Why is he so hot?... Wait what am I thinking? _

_You're thinking this man is totally hot and you wanna get into his pants... or atleast I do..._

_NO! thats not what I'm thinking at all... this guys a total bastard and I hate him..._

_Really? Thats not what I thought you were thinking, and I know everything you do think because I am your thoughts! Heh..._

_Whatever..._

Neji was still staring at her his annoyance rising. Did she not understand what he was saying? Or was she just stupid. He noticed her staring at his chest and tightened his arms. This girl was a nuisance.

"I-I..."

"You are trespassing. Do you not understand what that means girl?"

Sakura flew out of her shy blushing side and anger rose inside her throat. He was being even more of a jerk.

"You're the one who is making all sorts of ruckus early in the morning! Do you not know what the word _sleep_ means!"

"...HMPH... Whatever..." Neji released Sakura's arm and turned away. He walked back over to his training area and positioned himself into stance. Sakura smirked and walked around the tree to watch. Neji began to practice once more, completely ignoring Sakura's prescence. Sakura watched at his gracefulness. He seemed to do his moves so perfectly as if it was nothing. Minutes turned to hours and Sakura stood there in awe. After what seemed like only a few minutes Neji stopped and walked over to a large porch. He grabbed his water and sat down. He glanced over to Sakura for a moment but then closed his eyes.

"You know, It is almost time for school. I think you should be leaving now." He sighed and took a swig of his water. Sakura was startled at his words and jumped off the tree.

"What time is it!"

"7:25"

"What! I've missed my bus! I'll never make it to school in time!"

Sakura paced back and forth in worry. Neji opened his eyes and stared blankly at her. He sighed and walked over to a pair of doors. He slid one open and took a step in, but stopped. Sakura stopped pacing around and stared at Neji's back.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Huh?"

"-Sigh- You are really annoying. Just follow me." Without waiting any longer he walked inside. Sakura jogged to catch up and soon was following Neji from close behind. They seemed to pass a hundred rooms, until they arrived at a huge kitchen. Neji turned into it leaving Sakura to stand there dumbfounded. He opened a large steel fridge and rummaged around and took out a small glass container filled with reddish jelly like stuff. Sakura assumed it was strawberry or cherry jam. He swiftly moved over to a marble counter and seemed to pull out two pieces of bread from out of nowhere and placed them in a toaster oven that didnt seem to be there earlier.

He quickly moved pass Sakura, who still stood in the middle of the hallway and walked over to a room with a cream colored paper door. He slid it open and walked in closing it behind him. It was only a matter of seconds before the toast in the toaster popped up, browned to perfection, along with the door sliding open and a fully dressed Neji walked out and nearly flew past Sakura to the counter. He grabbed two paper towels and placed a piece of toast on each. He opened the jam with ease and spread it onto the warm toast. He then walked back over to the fridge and placed the jam back, at the same time grabbing a stick of butter that was on a small silver tray, with cherry blossoms imprinted in gold along the edges of the tray. He walked back over to the counter and cut two perfect square pieces of butter and placed one on each. He put the butter back and picked up the two paper towels holding the pieces of toast.

Neji walked over to Sakura and handed her one of the perfect pieces of toast. Sakura stared at them as though it was something too perfect for her to be eating. Neji stared at her blankly. She looked up into his blank eyes as if asking for permission to have something so nice, but he simply looked at her with no emotion.

"Well, do you want it or not?" Neji was becoming annoyed.

Even though Sakura had already ate breakfast she hesitantly took the offering and took a tiny nibble. "mm..." Sakura smiled gently. It was really good. The cherry jam was very natural and seemed to be freshly made. She lisped a thanks and followed him down some more hallways. Neji walked quietly, not even his feet made a sound on the polished oak floorboards. Neji stopped walking suddenly when they reach a pale blue paper door. Sakura, who wasnt paying much attention, ran into Neji's back and he glared at her for it before turning back to the door. Neji knocked gently on it before continuing his pace down the hallway. Sakura followed and looked back as she saw the door slip open. No one came out so she shrugged and continued. They reached the front doors of the manor and slipped outside. They waited for the person who was supposed to come out of the door back in the house. After a few minutes a pale faced girl with the same eyes as Neji stepped out and poked her index fingers together.

"G-Good morning, Nii-san." The shy girl blushed and looked up from the ground. She realized it wasnt only Neji waiting for her today, but Sakura too.

"O, Umm, Morning Sakura-san. W-What are you doing h-here?"

"Hinata? I didnt know you lived with this bastard! Or in this big mansion."

"Umm, Sorry I didnt tell you Sakura. Umm..."

"No problem. But we should hurry, we will be late. Its already 7:40"

"Huh? Ok..." Hinata smiled and started walking. Neji followed behind and Sakura behind him. They made their way down a dirt passage where they passed several Sakura trees. Sakura was surprised, because she never knew there were so many of them on a path like this one. After a few silent minutes they arrived on the end of the path, which happened to take them right in front of the school. Sakura's jaw dropped.

---

"Class take your seats."

The class made annoyed groans and scrambled to their seats.

"I have a new transfer student that has come from Shigai Yowakusuru. (A/N: Sound City) Please come in."

A male walked in wearing a dark blue skin tight muscle shirt and a pair of loose tan cargo shorts. He had long bluish bangs in front of his eyes and hair that stuck up in the back. He was fairly attractive and his onyx eyes seemed to be glaring at the world. He scanned his eyes over the class, quickly passing over the gaping girls (and some guys), and the blank stares coming from the back of the room. Sakura's eyes widened when his locked onto her and she looked away with a blush. Neji on the other hand was glaring at him.

_Flashback (Neji's)_

_Sakura forced Neji's body around to face her. Her once light green eyes were now a dark shade of olive and her pupils were small and dilated. Her face inched into a grin as she stared into his tensed body. _

"_It's my turn now! HEH, HEH"_

_Neji stared at her confused. _

"_My keys are in my left pocket... I think It'll help you in the near future." _

_She stood on the tip of her toes to make herself level with him. She smiled and leaned forward. _

_A elbow hit Sakura in the back sending her forward into Neji's arms. Neji scowled at the figure that hit Sakura. He smiled and wrapped his hands around the unconscious teens waist. He pulled her out of Neji's grip with one swift motion. _

"_I'll take this..."_

_This how dare this jerk talk about this girl as if she was an item._

"_Who are you?"_

"_It doesnt matter"_

"_Yes it does. I cant let some stranger just take this woman. You could be a molester for all I know." _

"_Huh, really? And here I was thinking the same thing. You look just as suspicious as I do, seeing as you are a stranger who was being accused of following her home."_

_He had him there. Neji wasnt anything but a stranger. He had seemed to look as though he was following her home, even though he really wasnt._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Her Boyfriend..."_

_The onyx eyed man turned around with Sakura in his arms and began to walk away. Neji watched as he walked off with Sakura. After they disappeared into her house he turned down an dirt ally towards his training area._

_End Flashback_

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura didn't know he had transferred here. She didnt even know he came back... oh wait she did.

"Sasuke please take your seat in the empty desk next to the pink haired girl." Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. He walked over to her and took his seat, but not before rubbing her leg as he walked by. She blushed and looked away, which happened to be right at a glaring Neji. Her eyes widened and she stared shocked at the male Hyuuga, but quickly recovered when she realized he wasnt staring at her, but through her. The question was who was he looking at though? She turned back around and noticed Sasuke was sending glares also. 'How'd they meet' she thought to herself.

_Better yet, Your hubby's back! GO Sakura!_

_Heh... ya I'm glad...But when he was away he never did call me..._

_Heh... but remember last night? I think he repayed you for that..._

_Haha! But look, I think someone is jealous. Or someones' HA, HA!_

Sakura came back to reality and looked at both of the boys on either side of her. Hatred flew through the air as they sent electricity bolts towards each other. The whole class period passed by like that.

_Ding _

_Ding_

_Ding_

The class ran out the door. It was lunchtime.

Sakura made her way outside towards the big oak tree after getting her lunch. There she met her friends, Tenten, Ino, Temari and Hinata. "Hey GUYS!" Sakura ran over to them. She sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Hey," They all replied in conjoined voices.

"So Sakura! We all saw that your Hubby is back! Arent you excited?"

"...uh yeah. Well actually I saw him yesterday..."

"Oh really where?"

"Uhh...In my house..." A blush crept onto her face. The other girls noticed this and giggled.

"Really! Tell us the details..."

Sakura's blush deepened. "...uhh..."

The girls all giggled including Sakura.

"Ok fine, dont tell us. But anyways whats it like to be sitting next to the two hottest guys in the school?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know, Hinata's cousin Neji and your hubby Sasuke!"

"Oh, umm... well I'm used to being around Sasuke, but Neji is a big jerk."

"Huh? But Neji is so kind to all the girls. He even puts up with those pesky fan girls." Ino looked confused.

"Ya, I mean, even though Ino is one of those fan girls, he puts up with them and is totally cool!"

"But, my nii-san can be mean at times, I mean at home he rarely even talks. He keeps to himself. Oh ya that reminds me... Umm... If you dont mind Sakura, could you tell me why you were in our house with Neji-niisan this morning?"

Tenten's and Ino's eyes flung wide open. "What!" They said together.

"Uhh... well..." Sakura blushed as she recalled the situations that happened earlier that day.

"Come on tell us. Or you have to tell us what happened between you and Sasuke last night."

Sakura gulped.

"Well... Were waiting?"

"Ok... well this morning, I couldnt sleep so I got up and went outside to meditate. But then I kept hearing this thumping sound and decided to go find what it was so I could yell at the annoyance...When I found it, I was in the Hyuuga manor's backyard... and Neji was there practicing without a shirt." The girls giggled. Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued. "Then, we got in an argument... which I won of course... and he continued practicing. Then he told me to follow him inside and took me to the kitchen where he made these delicious pieces of toast... and then we left... thats pretty much it."

The girls smiled and crawled in closer to Sakura.

"So do you like him?" Ino was very curious and just had to ask.

"WHAT? No! He's a bastard!"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know. But that doesnt mean you dont like him"

"Yeah, but that doesnt mean i _do_ like him. And plus I have Sasuke."

"Oh please. He's rarely ever here and if he does stay here... well you're not his property and you really arent _going out_, so you could technically you can like him."

"Guys... Um... Well... If she s-says she doesnt like him then thats fine... I mean it would be awsome if they went out and t-then got married o-or something... but..."

"WHAT! Hinata!"

Hinata giggled.

"Anyways... So hinata about what we were talking about in class?" Tenten looked over at Hinata.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Hinata, tell sakura what we should do this weekend..."

"Uh.. well, Sakura. We were thinking of going on a camping trip. My parents are going out of town this weekend and said it would be ok if Nii-san went with us. So we thought maybe we could have a fun co-ed camping trip."

Sakura stared at Hinata.

"No" She said matter-of-factly

"What? Why!" Ino was fuming

"Well you guys can do whatever you want, but if that jerk is gunna be there I'm not going"

"Ha! Then, we'll force you. Come on."

They walked over towards the guys table. There was Neji who sat by Shikamaru, Naruto on the other side of them with Sasuke, Choji on the end and Rock lee on the other end. The guys all turned around when they heard footsteps and all stared shocked at the sight. Ino and Tenten had grabbed Sakura's arms and were dragging her along the grass. Hinata was following behind blushing, the first aid kit ready for action at any moment, when Sakura would get angry and throw them off her and into trees. That moment however didnt come as they stopped at the boys table.

"Hey You Boobs," (A/N: Ok I totally love that word! Its mine so dont say it. And By the way I dont mean the boobs on girls chests. I mean the informal meaning of it. Dont know what I mean? Go look it up in a Dictionary)

The guys all sweatdropped and stared at Ino's rowdy form.

"So we were wondering. How would you all like it if we took a camping trip this weekend?"

The guys stared at her, then back at the rest of her mob and then at each other. They turned back and shrugged their shoulders. The girls jumped up –well all except Sakura- as they took the shrugs as a 'yes'.

"Ok. So we'll meet at the school gates, at ten after five. Don't be late or we'll leave without you."

They all nodded and went back to whatever they were doing before.

"This is going to be fun..."


	3. Hot! In a waterfall?

**Getting Hot!**

_Recap: _

"_So we were wondering. How would you all like it if we took a camping trip this weekend?"_

_The guys stared at her, then back at the rest of her mob and then at each other. They turned back and shrugged their shoulders. The girls jumped up –well all except Sakura- as they took the shrugs as a 'yes'. _

"_Ok. So we'll meet at the school gates, at ten after five. Don't be late or we'll leave without you."_

_They all nodded and went back to whatever they were doing before._

"_This is going to be fun..."_

Chapter 3: Hot! In a Waterfall?

Sakura sat in her room. She really didn't want to go camping. And it wasn't just because of Neji. Ok maybe it was a little but still.

_You like him and you know it. _

_No I like Sasuke_

_Whatever.. You like Neji and you just don't want to admit it._

_But..._

_Sasuke this Sasuke that..._

_But..._

_Get over it. He doesn't see you like you think he does. _

_But Neji doesn't even like me_

_Heh... I wouldn't be so sure about that..._

_Whatever... leave me alone..._

_Fine. But you should start packing. Its 4:30 and your friends won't be happy if you don't show._

_Yeah, Yeah._

Sakura packed her bags and walked out the door. She casually jogged to the school. When she arrived it was 5:00. There she met the only other person there. Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke."

"Hn..."

She walked over to him and stood a few feet away. Sasuke looked at her and smirked, and then cleared the gap between them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to nibble at her ear. She let out a silent moan and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. His free hand trailed up her leg and reached into her skirt. He played with the strings on her underwear and pulled them loose. After a moment her underwear dropped to the ground and his finger inserted her wet womanhood. He stepped forward indicating her to step back, which she did. Soon they backed into the cold, black, steel gate bars. His lips made their way to hers and claimed them for a lustful kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip, craving entrance. She opened her mouth to his as a moan escaped her lips from the feeling growing inside her.

His tongue explored her mind, tasting every bit of her mouth. His fingers were sliding in and out of her tight walls. His mouth pulled away from and made its way down her neck and collar bone. His hand released from her waist and lifted her shirt and he bent down to kiss her flat stomach. His tongue felt inside her button and continued down. He knew she was at the bud of her ecstasy, so he bent lower. His wet tongue entered her clit and he heard her throw her head back and a screech. Hot liquid poured into his mouth and trailed down his chin. He swallowed the liquid and stood up to let her taste herself. His tongue thrust into her mouth without asking this time. She could taste the remaining amount of her own juices on his tongue as he explored her walls.

"Gasp!"

They quickly pulled away and turned around. Everyone was there staring at them. The girls had their mouths open and wide. They were giggling ecstatically and you could tell they were wishing stuff happened like that to them. The guys just rolled their eyes.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to the guys. Sakura on the other hand was worried. 'How much did they see?' Sakura blushed madly and looked around. She froze when she caught Neji's eye. He was staring intently at her. She looked down at his feet. Her eyes widened. He had his fool on her underwear, hiding it from others eyes. He smirked as she took a step forward.

"Ok... let's go everyone!" Ino was totally excited.

Everyone headed towards the five crème Ferrari's parked in front of the school. Sakura stood frozen. She was wearing a short skirt and without her underwear, she'd be flashing her womanhood at everyone. Everyone except Neji, Sakura and Sasuke into the three other Ferrari's. They were all talking but shifted their attention at the three people.

"Hurry up we don't have all day you know!" Temari looked over to them quickly before turning back to talk. Neji pretended to drop his back and bent over to pick it up. As he did he slipped her underwear into his hand. He walked over to her and placed them in her hand, before walking over to the Ferrari and sitting in the empty seat next to Shikamaru, leaving Sakura and Sasuke the last Ferrari. (A/N: They aren't driving the Ferrari's so that's why there are so many.)

A half an hour passed by before they reached the secluded area of Konoha private forest.

"YAY! We are finally here! Yes! Ok... let's get ready." Ino and the other three girls and three guys looked at each other and smiled. "Ok! Naruto and Hinata, I want you two to go get some wood."

"Aye, cap'n" Naruto flashed his famous grin and grabbed Hinata, and they were off.

"Ok then?" Ino stared questioningly. "Now Tenten and Rock lee go find herbs and berries. We may need them if anyone gets hurt or a bear eats all the food."

"FOOD! WE CAN"T LOOSE OUR FOOD!" Choji ran off with them.

"Choji Wait! We needed you too..." Ino frowned. _He is ruining our plans...oh well... _"Ok, well Temari since your partner ran off, I guess you'll have to go with Sasuke. I want you two to go set up the tents." Temari nodded and began to walk but Sasuke didn't move.

"Then what are you going four going to do?"

"Well, since you asked. I want Neji and Sakura to go to the lake and find some fresh water and if possible catch some fish. And Shikamaru and I will do the most important thing."

"And that is?..."

"You'll see"

Sasuke glared and sighed before walking off.

"Wait... Why am I stuck with Sakura... I'll go with Temari and Sakura and Sasuke can go together... I bet they'd get along better... _much better..._"

Sakura shot Neji a glare and hit his arm. "Shut up!"

"-sigh- This is too troublesome... Just go Neji. The faster you get back the less trouble you'll have." This got Shikamaru a punch in his arm too.

"Ok... see ya! Be sure not to kill each other ok!" Ino waved them off.

"Heh, Heh, Heh" Ino began to laugh. "Ok, Plan Alfa. In progress." She spoke into a tiny earphone that traveled to every, except Neji and Sakura and Sasuke of course.

---

Neji and Sakura had been searching for a half hour now but there was still no sign of any lake. They also seemed to be a bit lost. But that's when they heard it. Water was somewhere near and in the form of what sounded like a waterfall. As they headed towards it the sound grew louder until they could see it. It was beautiful. The lavender water was glistening as the sunset approached its every crevice. Marble boulders were cleanly polished from erosion and green surrounded the area. The sky was orchid and clouds swept by the color of peaches.

"Finally fresh water!"

Sakura ran over towards the water.

"You might not want to run. You might slip"

Sakura sent a glare at Neji and completely ignored him. She continued on not realizing there was rock around the edges of the falls. She slipped and flew into the depths of the water. Losing her guard she began to sink. The waterfall was thirteen feet deep and she was too stunned to make herself swim, without realizing it her head banged upon a rock right under the thrashing waves of the falling water.

---

Sakura woke up coughing water. She wasnt drowning? She sat up and realized she was soaked. She looked around but there was no sign of Neji.

"Where he'd go?"

She stood up as if to get a better view of her surroundings. She was scanning the surrounding trees to see if Neji placed himself there. When she least expected it she saw something rise from the water.

Neji came up to the top of the water having caught seven fish. His head threw back with grace as he tried to throw his long hair out of his face. He was grinning slightly, proud of his catch. He ran the hand that wasnt holding the dead fish (A/N: their dead because he caught them on a pointed stick. Easier to carry) through his long silky hair. His eyes were closed and he moved with such grace. As he walked over towards the closer edge of the lake, he didnt seem to notice a very wide eyed pink haired girl staring at him. Since he had no shirt on and she could only see his higher half she grew worried.

_Does he have something on under the water..._

_I hope not..._

_I hope so!..._

_Heh..._

Sakura bit her lip and took a step back. Neji's eyes opened and stared at the girl before him. He cocked and eyebrow at her worried look and continued walking out of the water. To Sakura relief, or atleast half of her relief, Neji walked out wearing long tan cargo shorts. Though, they were wet and so they were pressed against his legs clinging to his paled skin, revealing his leg muscles more clearly. Sakura blushed and turned away, thus earning a smirk from Neji.

"Cant swim eh?"

"What? I can too swim!" She turned around to face him, but her vision looked down to his pants and she turned back around.

"Then, why were you drowning?" Neji ran a hand through his damp hair and walked up to Sakura.

A hand grasped onto her shoulders and spun her around. "And why are you blushing and turning away from me?" He smirked.

"First of all, I only drowned because I hit my head on a rock, and I wasn't blushing."

"OH, then your face is naturally this red." He smiled and leaned in to her ear.

Sakura shivered as his warm breath caressed her ears. "...N-Neji..."

Her stomach was twirling in tight spirals. She felt a sudden sensation, that she never had felt before. Neji licked the crevaces of her ear and pulled away.

Sakura bit her lip, trying to contain herself. Neji was wet, his clothes were nearly see through and his hair was dripping down him. The perfect picture of H.O.T.! She felt her inner self trying to escape but didnt want it to happen.

"You might want to put on something dry. You'll catch a cold."

"Huh..." Sakura stared into Neji's eyes like he was a mad man. "But these were my only clothes."

Neji smirked. "You can borrow my shirt. Its over there hanging on the tree.

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at the tree where his long shirt was along with his beige jacket. She frowned and walked over. "You better not look while I change."

"Fair," He turned around and walked back into the water. He was going to catch some more fish.

Sakura changed quickly. His shirt drapped over her thighs and She put his jacket on just for more coverage and it reached her knees. She was happy and walked over to wait for Neji to come back up. She waited five minutes but he never came up. She began to grow worried. "Neji?" No response. "Neji-san?" Still no response. 'and he says i cant swim' She slowly peeled off the dry clothes and placed them neatly on the ground. She dived into the water and attempted to look for him. She swam underneath the waterfall and noticed something unusual. She swam towards it. It seemed to be a opening. Sakura came up from the water. She seemed to be inside a hidden cave behind the falls. She stood up and walked in.

"Neji?" She heard a rustle. Lavender orbs gazed into green ones. Sakura took a step back from noticing how close she was to him. It was dark and she could barely see. She tripped and nearly fell. A arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her forward.

"Damn your a klutz. Follow me" Neji spun around and headed deep into the cave. Sakura did her best to follow his dark form. After a while they reached a small light. The light grew bigger as they approached it.

They appeared finally in what Sakura saw as paradise. The sky sparkled aqua, the grass glistened sage. The fields seemed to continue on forever and the dry air was refreshing.

"Wow..." Sakura looked into Neji's eyes. He seemed to fit so well into the beautiful picture before her. She stood frozen.

Neji shifted his gaze towards her a smirk on his face. She noticed this and blushed.

"You... know... Neji..." Sakura shook slightly.

"hn..."

"I..."

"I have no interest in you..."

Sakura's eyes widened.

She smiled and crossed her arms. She walked up to him.

"Well... I dont know what you thought I was going to say but it had nothing to do with your looks. I just wanted to thank you..." She smirked.

"Whatever." Neji walked away into the fields.

Sakura stared into the direction Neji had disappeared into. Her body was filled with mixed emotions that she couldn't exactly tell what they were. Her throat felt dry and her skin felt itchy. She felt her legs grow weak and fell to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and began to weep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... well there's that chapter. I'm sorry, but I have decided to discontinue this story for the time being because I am unhappy with its plot. I may continue on one day if I can revise it, but it wont be anytime soon...

once again this story is temorarily **!DISCONTINUED...!**


End file.
